


Pretender

by MyMoonIsBroken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Omega!Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And I Haven't Seen the Movie in Forever and a Day, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bastardized Canon cuz I Can, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Alpha!Kylo, So I Kinda Forgot Some Things, Trans Characters, for now lol, i have no idea how to tag this, trans themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMoonIsBroken/pseuds/MyMoonIsBroken
Summary: Kylo, born Alpha, wishes he were Omega. Hux, born Omega, wishes he were Alpha. They hide who they truly are and play the roles others expect of them. Together, they find that they can be honest, that they don't have to pretend.





	Pretender

**Author's Note:**

> This all I have for now lol. This is in no way complete. I wanted to post what I had so far tho, it's been sitting in my notes for frickin ever.
> 
> This is Canon compliant, kinda. I'm sorta mushing some details, partly because I forgot what happened and partly cuz I need certain things to change so that the A/B/O parts can fit in seamlessly without seeming jammed in randomly. 
> 
> I'm going to tag as I go because, for once, I don't have it planned out.
> 
> No beta, we die like men. I've been wanting to say that lol.

He feels wrong. His body feels wrong. Everything feels wrong and pretending to be something he's not, doesn't want to be, feels wrong.

He is too tall, too muscular, too strong where he should be shorter, leaner and have considerably less strength. He smells too much of Alpha when he should have the sweet intoxicating scent of Omega. He is feared and obeyed instead of being revered and doted upon.

He feels wrong in his own skin and he hates it. He is tired of pretending.

"Pay attention!"

Kylo came back to himself at Snoke's yell. He instinctively looked down and away, baring his neck in a show of submission. From what Kylo could see out of the corner of his eye, Snoke looked even more enraged at the display.

Kylo could feel Snoke's rage, even through the Force. Boiling over like a soup left on for too long. A barely perceptible whimper escaped his throat as Kylo felt Snoke's anger increase further. He knew he would be punished if he continued as he was, but Kylo couldn't help it. His instincts told him to beg and grovel and submit until the Alpha's anger had calmed. Kylo was born Alpha, yes. But his instincts were that of an Omega, no matter how Snoke tried to change that.

"Stop acting like a weak willed Omega, and more as you were meant to be! An Alpha," snoke yelled, as Kylo flinched at the reprimand.

Kylo forced himself to ignore his instincts and to act as Snoke wanted. As the Alpha he felt he wasn't. Spine straight, chin lifted and facing forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://ahkmenrahdaley.tumblr.com/post/147021589080/consider) by ahkmenrahdaley and the [great responce](http://photonromance.tumblr.com/search/wannabe+alpha+hux) by [photonromance](http://photonromance.tumblr.com/).


End file.
